


Movie Night

by LightBloom



Series: Your Touch - Fluff Series [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, curse the one who made me like this ship, hand holding, it's cute garbage enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Short and sweet oneshot for Fluffcember Prompt: Hand HoldingKija really hates horror movies but somehow agreed to be a part of this late night movie night.Jae-Ha just wants to sleep after a long day but his room is the most spacious, so movie night it is.The movie night itself wasn't too interesting, but they both get something out of it anyways.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Your Touch - Fluff Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Read this as a pair to Ch. 3 of Your Touch or read it as a stand-alone. I just really wanted to write a scary-movie/comfort scene. 
> 
> Also curse the one who made me like this ship. It's adorable. Unnforgiveable.

Jae-Ha wasn't quite sure how he'd been roped into watching a horror movie he wanted to no part of so late at night yet here he was. Not only watching a movie he had little to no interest in, but hosting the viewing party in his own room. Well, shared room but considering Hak was downstairs doing…something…before his late night shift, this was essentially his room from the moment the sun went down to the time his alarm went off for work. He relished this time, the precious moments of silence he had before falling asleep after a long day of work and yet  _ somehow _ this was the perfect room to host not just one of his roommates but  _ four _ . He had more than two thirds of the household in his small room, piled onto each other as they stared into tiny laptop that streamed the film. Sighing, Jae-Ha leaned against the wall, debating whether or not to follow Yoon's example and forcing everyone out for some decent sleep. It had to be past midnight at this point but then again the film was nearly to its end. At least, that's what he assumed. 

The floorboards creaked as Kija padded his way back into the room, eyes bleary with sleep and low to the floor. Quietly he took a seat at the foot of his bed, just behind Zeno and Shin-Ah who remained engrossed in the film. Yoon's earlier departure had made more than enough room up front and Jae-Ha didn't really relish the idea of Kija falling asleep against his bed frame.

"Don't you want to get closer?" He asked curiously, gaze darting from the screen back to his roommate. Kija shrugged slightly, eyes pointed down firmly at his bare feet. "I can barely see anything from here, I doubt you can too."

"I'd like to sit here if that's alright," he mumbled, fingers toying with the hem of his loose pajamas. "I can see fine from here."

Jae-Ha frowned, about to protest once more when the movie flashed white, a woman belting out a blood curdling scream as she succumbed to the villain. Kija all but jumped three feet in the air, fingers latching into the fabric of his pants as if it alone held the power to keep him on the ground. The scene ended as quickly as it came forth but his hands remained locked into place, knuckles white from the intense grip. Jae-Ha struggled not to laugh. 

"Why are you here if you hate horror movies that much?" He chuckled, leaning over the side of his bed, one arm propping him up while the other rested at his hip. Kija scowled, knees drawn firmly to his chest.

"I don't hate them," he snapped, even as another scream from the film caused him to flinch. "I'm just sensitive to loud noises, that's all."

Doubtful, Jae-ha mused as he watched Kija flinch repeatedly at the slow crawling and creeping scale of violins, as if he himself feared being attacked. Rolling his eyes, he flopped onto the bed, tucking a fluffed up pillow under his head before allowing his free arm to drop over the side of the covers, landing directly beside Kija. The latter jumped yet again, staring at the open hand as if it was some kind of threat. Jae-Ha shrugged, eyes closing drowsily despite the loud thrashing sounds that burst from the laptop, the audio cutting at times as it was pushed to unsustainable volumes. The movie would end soon and he needed sleep, regardless of who remained in the room. A soft, warm hand slipped into his, piquing his interest  _ just _ enough to open a single eye. Kija sat with his back completely flush to the bed side, having dragged the aforementioned limb over his shoulder before clenching the fingers so tightly that Jae-Ha was surprised he still had enough circulation left the pressure. He didn’t move though, instead closing his eyes once more and succumbing to sleep, barely feeling what had to be every single one of his fingers fracturing. 

It was hard to explain to Gi-Gan why he couldn’t hold any of his styling tools the next day yet somehow, he didn’t regret it.


End file.
